To Have and to Stalk
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: Rumbelle AU/AH (title may change) Belle has been haunting by her stalker. When she's tired of hiding, she calls the authorities. FBI agent Officer Alastair Gold is assigned to the case. To protect her at all cost, he must do everything in his power to keep her safe until her stalker is behind bars. What will happen between them before then? Will love mold them or will loss strike?


**Author's Note: I may change the title. This is probably my first time writing a Mystery. Reviews and ideas are always welcomed. So far, I haven't made Gold use a cane. I will eventually but probably towards the ending. Is that alright? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Belle sits behind her desk in her library, reading the classic _Moby Dick._ Her tongue peaks out a little from between her lips. A strand of her long, wavy brown hair fall in front of her face. As she tucks her hair behind her ear, she hears someone speaking.

Belle looks up and smiles, bookmarking her place with her finger. "I'm sorry; I was too focused on reading. What did you say?"

"I said, 'I would like to check this book out.'," Henry answers calmly.

Belle chuckles, rolling her eyes. "Of course. Hand me it, please? Thank you. Oh, you're checking out _Once upon a Time_ again. You must _really_ love this book, huh?"

Henry nods. "Yes! I feel like I know them. And when I visit my real mom, she reads it to me. It's nice to spend time with her."

"You really love this." She looks at it and thinks. "...You know what, Henry? I'm going to let you have it."

He gasps, beaming. "_Really?_" After she nods, he adds, "But the library wouldn't have it anymore."

Belle waves her hand. "I insist. Besides, I'll just order another copy."

"Thank you!" He walks to her, giving her a tight hug.

She embraces him back and chuckles. "You're very welcome, just take good care of it."

He breaks away. "I will! I need to go home now. Thanks again. Bye, Belle. See you later." Henry rushes to the door.

Belle giggles, waving back. "Good-bye. See you again."

_Ding! _the bell sings, indicating he has left. She returns to her story. As the day progresses, the librarian checks in and out books, refill the shelves, and drinks the occasional cups of coffee. When it is finally time to close for the day, the bell presents an encore. Belle looks up to see who has arrived. Ruby runs to her; her face portrays fear for her friend.

"Belle, have you seen it yet?"

Belle's eyes narrow. "H-have I seen _what?_"

Ruby grabs her hand. "C'mon, you _have_ to see this."

She drags her out of there, accidently hurt Belle's arm. Ruby opens the door with such force, it leaves a crack on the glass.

"You just broke my door!" yells Belle in shock.

"I'm sorry, but you need to see this." She leads her to Belle's car that's a block away. When Belle lays her eyes on it, she screams. "YOU WILL BE MINE" is written in something red. Pictures of her are scattered, taped to her car. Fears cuts deeply like a knife into Belle's heart. No, not again!

"He's doing it again, Ruby! It's happening again!" She cries so loudly, some people stop and stare. She falls onto her knees. Rocks stings her skin. Tears descend her face. "Whoever is doing this will not stop."

Still holding her hand, Ruby says soothingly, "It's gonna be okay, Belle. I'm here for you."

Belle stands. Some of the rocks still stick to her knees. Her head shakes. "I can't take this anymore. I have to call the authorities. I'm tired of hiding. When I get home, I'll come them then."

**x~X~x**

Belle decides not to drive her car home, not wanting to risk ruining the evidence. Instead, Ruby gives her a ride. After thanking her for driving her home, Belle enters her home, a simple and modest two-story house. It takes her a while to unlock the door, for her nerves shake her hand like a Polaroid picture. When it finally opens, she enters and bolts every single lock.

She takes several deep breathes. Calm down. Breath, it's called air. When she believes she is ready, Belle goes to the phone that is plugged in the wall. In the living room, she takes the receiver and dials 911...

"911, what is the state of your emergency?" asks the male voice of the operator.

She begins to feel uneasy, her stomach in tight knots. "Hi, um, my name is Belle French...Uh..." She breathes in. "I have a stalk-"

Suddenly, someone hits her hard on the back of her head. Shards of glass falls. Belle's head hits the wall, falling to the ground. The silent intruder smiles, running fingers through Belle's hair. Even unconscious, she still looks so beautiful. Taking advantage of this moment, the invader takes out a pocketknife then cuts a small lock of her hair. Then the trespasser exits out the sliding door then obtains something out of that person's car.

"Hello? Hello? Miss French, are you still there?" the worried operator asks. Receiving no response, he sends the police to go check on her.

**x~X~x**

"You will reach your destination in 15 miles," the robotic voice of Officer Gold's GPS in his black Volvo informs him. He sighs with a hand on the steering wheel and an arm on the door. He rests his head on the other hand.

His superior made him take this case, no matter how much he didn't want to. Working on a stalker case? Been there. Done that. Of course, he did not have a choice, not ready to retire yet. Sure he is older than some of his fellow employers, but there is still plenty of miles left in his tires.

Gold recalls what he read in the case file. Apparently, a woman named Belle French called 911 to report her stalker; however, she was interrupted someone attacked her. She was hit on the back of her head with a lamp of hers. When the police arrived, they found her lying unconscious on the floor. The words, 'MINE FOREVER' was written on her body in red paint. Earlier that same day, her vehicle was vandalized. "'YOU WILL BE MINE' was also in red paint and had pictures of Belle.

The memory of seeing Miss French's picture brings a smile to Gold's face. He didn't want the case at first; however, when he saw her picture, it changed his mind. He thought of her strikingly beautiful with her brown hair, bright blue eyes, and those full rosy lips smiling at him. He has seen a lot of gorgeous women, but he...Gold immediately pushes that thought invading his mind. What was he _thinking_? Gold can not, must not, think of her in any romantic way. He was sent there to protect her and find her stalker. Whatever goes on between them must be business, and business only. No execptions.

When Officer Gold arrives in Storybrooke, he attempts to drive to the local library. After getting lost a couple of times, he finally reaches the place. He parks nearby then walks to the library, briefcase in hand. Gold checks his Rolex. Damn, it is almost to six o'clock. Hopefully, she has not closed before he arrived. As he goes up the stairs of the library, a woman in a knee-length yellow dress closes and locks the doors.

Judging by the woman's actions, he asks, "Excuse me, Miss. Are you Belle French?"

She turns around. He blinks, catching his breath. The picture in her file doesn't do her justice. She's more innocent, beautiful. His lips press into a thin line. The woman smiles, captivating him. She's so...No, concentrate on the case.

Belle nods once. "Yes, I am. You must be the officer assigned to my case." She holds out her hand.

Gold shakes her hand. The touch sends sparks to his own hand. "Yes, my name is Officer Alastair Gold." He takes back his hand and stretches it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I was just closing up."

"I see. Well, I've been driving for hours. Do you mind if we get something to eat? I'm starving, and plus, I need to ask you questions."

"Not at all. I know this really great diner nearby. Um, are we going in your car? Mine is still being searched for evidence."

Gold chuckles. "Of course." He gestures with his hand. "It's this way."


End file.
